Final Retribution
by Megami Ryuuzaki
Summary: The defeat of Milliennium. My take on a possible ending to the manga. Major spoilers for vol.8 on, especially chap. 77. Integra vs Major, Alucard vs Walter, Seras vs Captain. AxI, PxS, and one sided MxI. not Maxwell.


Hello. Thanks for checking out my latest fanfic.

This fic is my take on what might happen to end the Hellsing manga. There are major spoilers for volume 8 and on, especially for volume 9 chapter 77. This will be Integra vs. Major, Seras vs. Captain, Alucard vs. Walter, and hinted Seras vs. Schrödinger. It will also be AxI, PxS, and one sided MxI (not Maxwell). This will be split into two chapters, so look for the rest sometime soon.

Thanks to Demon Rin from the Blood Knight forums. I used his scanlations of chapter 77 for this fic.

The one major thing I will not be including is the whole "Islands, Walsh, and Queen's final order" thing. I have no idea where that will be going, and I don't even want to try anything with that. So this will only be about those still in London.

I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)

Oh, and I'm sorry, I suck at being consistent with accents, so I've decided to just not put them in.

--------------------------

The grief Integral Hellsing felt was worse than any physical wound. It was like a metaphorical gun shot to her heart. She stared at Walter and fought back her tears. She would not show weakness now, not after getting this far. Walter's laugh was piercing to her ears as Alucard acknowledged her final order. Though watching Walter's demise was not part of her destiny it would seem as the last of Millennium's zeppelins flew overhead and Major's voice rang out, calling for her to come aboard.

"Go! I'll handle things here. I can finish him myself." Alucard reassured Integral.

"I know." she replied. "I'm going."

"M...Master!" Seras exclaimed, distraught and unsure of what to do now.

"Go and conquer Seras." Alucard replied to her. "Go with our master."

Seras nodded then turned to Walter.

"Walter...Sir..." She began. "I just want to...For everything you've done. Thank you! It's been a honor working with you."

Walter was taken aback. Seras's uplifting nature always seemed to be out of place. This was no time to be talking of such things, but he soon smiled sadly.

"You too." was all he said.

Could the old Walter still be there? There was no way to tell, and Integra clenched her fists at her side and called to Seras.

"Let's go."

"Y...yeah..."

Integra turned toward the zeppelin, which now had landed and opened its doors, sending out a set of ramps for Integral to board, one parallel to the other but several feet apart.

"Walter..." She said, her back facing her once loyal butler, and close friend. "Good bye...Good bye...and just...Die there!"

She walked away then, quickly toward the zeppelin, Seras a few feet behind her. Each boarded the zeppelin on separate ramps. Integral walked on first and was greeted by a grinning Schrödinger.

"Welcome, Fraulein." He said, mockingly.

Integral's only response was a swift gunshot to his head as she continued to walk forward, glaring icily.

"Walter." She muttered. "You're new master... I'm going to kill that demon!"

She continued forward, her anger and resolve growing more and more with each step towards the major. The thought that this was a trap never left her mind, but it didn't matter now. No matter what, she would reach that fat little madman and show him with just who he started a war.

Seras hurried to keep up with Integral's quickening pace as they marched through the vast halls of the zeppelin's interior. They passed what seemed like hundreds of rooms until finally arriving at what appeared to be the center of the zeppelin. The doors to another room loomed in front of them, large and ornately decorated, plated in silver with a swastika painted over the center. Figuring it was the Major's control room, Integra burst through the doors, her icy glare still in place as she clutched her sabre in one hand and gun in the other.

At the far end of the room sat the Major, his arms spread wide in welcome. To his right stood Dok.

Integra walked forward and Major stood and walked toward her. At the center of the room, they met, and before a word was spoken, Integral swiftly punched the major, breaking his nose and sending him flying back onto the floor.

Dok's eyes widened and he hurried over to the Major to help him up. Dok crouched near the Major and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Integral. Integral noticed this, however, and shot Dok in the forehead, blasting him back, away from the Major. This didn't kill him, most unfortunately, and Integral glowered. She was about to shoot again when Seras ran past her and was soon standing over the Dok, who was now fighting to stay alive.

"You dare try to attack Sir Integra?" she asked him angrily.

Dok couldn't reply and instead tried to reach for his gun. Seras glared.

"That's the last time you'll attempt to hurt anyone." She said.

Suddenly, her shadow arm engulfed Dok's head in an inky blackness. What followed was a muffled scream, a loud crack, and the sound of some kind of liquid being splattered. When Seras's shadow receded, Dok's head was neatly ripped from his body, blood oozing from his neck and head, gradually forming a deep red puddle on the immaculate marble floor.

Major's laughter suddenly pierced the silence and Seras and Integral turned to him. Dok was dead, and the Major simply laughed. He truly had no heart. Killing his own men and watching them be killed only made him laugh. This was all a game to him. A game that would soon end.

Integra aimed her gun and shot him twice, once in each shoulder. This only made him laugh louder.

"Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. My beloved enemy." The Major began, smiling. "Indeed, you are most beautiful right now. Your eyes burn with hatred, your clothes are torn and bloodied from killing your enemies, your face, yes your beautiful face, reflects how torn you are inside, how hurt, how devastated. Yet you never would admit it, react on it, show it. You truly are a sight to behold. Beautiful, powerful, strong."

Integra prepared to shoot him again for his obvious advances on her, but Major put up his hands in front of himself.

"Please. No more hostilities toward each other yet. I want to show you something."

He gestured toward a large window to Integral's right on the other side of the room. He walked to it, and Integral followed, her eyes never leaving the madman until she reached the window. She looked out, and it was then that she truly felt, for the first time in her life, lost, unsure, and broken.

She looked out over the vast wasteland of what was once London. At some point the zeppelin had taken flight again and was now hovering over where it had landed. She could see just how much destruction had taken place in one night. Smoke rose high into the air from fires that burned as far as the eye could see. Not one building was left standing or undamaged.

She could see Alucard and Walter fighting just below the zeppelin, and that was what tore her heart apart the most. What was happening? Who was winning? Would Alucard be able to bring Walter back instead of killing him? She wanted to know the answer to all the questions running through her head, and then again, she didn't. Perhaps it was best she didn't know what was happening until the fight was over.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Major suddenly spoke from where he stood at her left, watching the ruins with her. "The destruction. The carnage. The smell of smoke and death lingering in the air. War. Isn't it breathtaking? Beautiful? Wonderful?"

Integral was suddenly fueled by a new anger. She grit her teeth and clenched her fist around her gun, her other hand hovering over her sheathed sabre.

----------------------------

Seras turned to the Major who began to laugh after she killed the Dok. Why was he laughing? She had just killed his subordinate. He really was a sick, twisted, madman. She clenched her fist at her side as the Major spoke to Integral. How dare he speak to her like that. She simply continued to watch as the Major led Integral to the far window and she was about to follow them when she saw the trap now taking effect. The Captain was advancing on Integral. He seemed to not have noticed Seras, which was a good thing, but when had he entered the room? Had he been there the whole time? Seras was momentarily paralyzed in surprise that she hadn't noticed him. She quickly shook her head. This was no time to be amazed. She raced forward with inhuman speed and blocked the Captain's path to Integral, several feet away from where the Hellsing leader stood.

"You won't touch Sir Integra." Seras said.

The Captain remained as silent and stoic as ever as the two prepared to battle.

-----------------------------

Outside the zeppelin, Alucard and Walter stared each other down, the former comrades now locked in a battle to the death.

"So it's come to this." Alucard muttered.

"Indeed." Walter replied.

Alucard glanced up as the zeppelin lifted into the air and hovered over himself and Walter. He could see Integral staring out of one of the windows, the Major next to her. Far too close for Alucard's liking. Alucard narrowed his eyes at the pudgy Nazi Major, before hearing Walter's voice, bringing him back to the fight he was currently engaged in.

"Shall we begin, old friend?" Walter asked, his wires at the ready.

Alucard smirked.

"Yes. Let us begin."


End file.
